Vampire-san!
by ClarySage11
Summary: LEMON: Kyouhei and Sunako have to fake their first time lest Oba-san decituple the rent and drag Sunako off around the world in search of love! But when one thing leads to another, will they be faking it at all? BASED ON THE FIC "THE CHARADE" BY BELIEF AMONG UNREST.


**Hey guys! So, I wrote this after being inspired by the fic The Charade by Belief Among the Unrest. You should go** **check the original fic out, and all the other stuff she's written!**

**Full Disclosure: it isn't very In Character for the pair of them. OOC fanfic is my least favourite thing in the world, and I plan to upload as many AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE fics of my own in the future, but my hormones won out and demanded I write a lemon, and I think it could be impossible-at the very least, above my skill level-to write an in-character sex scene for this pair. So I broke my rule, gave up, and wrote something satisfying anyway. ****I hope you all enjoy!**

"Just hold still and think of Hiroshi-kun. It'll be over quickly."

Sunako sat tensely on the edge of the bed as Kyouhei loomed over her. He placed a hand either side of her hips and leaned in, seeming to wrap around her as he did.

She began to sweat.

_Josephine, Hiroshi-kun, Akira, please lend me your strength! I don't wish to die in the arms of the Bright Creature!_

Though his perfect face was hidden in her shoulder, he silken hair brushed against her face and his scent cloaked her.

"How is it possible you even SMELL bright, Radiant Creature?!" She demanded, raising her left hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, preemptively stemming the inevitable nosebleed. Unfortunately this made her hand brush against his bared chest, and in her hyperaware state it seemed as if the minute hairs there had been singed off. "Ugh! Hurry up, Creature of Light! I may agree with your reasoning but I will not suffer unduly! I'm about to melt away!"

A mistake. Her comment made Kyouhei chuckle into her neck, and the sensation of his breath tickling across her bared shoulder was too much. But before she had a chance to throat punch him into oblivion Kyouhei finally got down to business.

You see, earlier that day Oba-san had locked the two of them in her huge bedroom and told them if they didn't "do the deed" she would increase the rent _ten fold, _and take Sunako with her as she traveled the globe for the next year in search of love for the BOTH of them. Glittering balls, crown princes, spas, beauty treatments, shopping...and worst of all, no "horror stuff"; she would be leaving her beloved Hiroshi-kun at home, along with all her movies and clothes.

So she and Kyouhei had decided to fake it. As always when they worked together they went overboard; jumping on the bed, throwing things and ripping their clothing, their auras aflame with determination, but they agreed that Oba-san was smart, and there must be something more damning than mussed hair in the mix.

So Kyouhei had proposed lovebites. Sunako had agreed in her usual overzealous manner, but her resolve was trickling away moment by moment, along with the sweat between her shoulderblades.

Kyouhei bit down where her shoulder met her neck, and a shiver ran through her as sparks fizzed down her spine. The beautiful man increased the pressure and there was real pain, but Sunako found that rather than being unpleasant it increased the tingles she felt coursing through her.

_Oh no, am I melting? Was it this sensation? Yet it feels nothing like when I stand in the sun or look directly at the Creature of Light…_

Sunako's thoughts, jumbled enough already, completely scattered as Kyouhei dragged his teeth from her and soothed the wound with his tongue, tracing the tooth marks he had left in her skin. Sunako found she was hypersensitive there as the blood rushed to the surface, and the delicate swipes of his tongue cause a veritable tsunami of tingly frisson to swamp her, goosebumps sweeping her skin.

Then the man lifted his golden head and Sunako became aware that she was sitting with her hands clenched in her skirt, her thighs pressed together as tightly as possible, and her breath coming fast. She avoided looking him right in the face as usual, but as she drew a breath to speak he cut her off.

"Not done yet." Did his voice sound a little deeper?

Frowning in determination Sunako nodded firmly and tilted her head to the other side. Once again Kyouhei leaned in, and Sunako was very aware of his hand by her hip, his legs against her knees. He surrounded her. She would melt for sure….

_For the sake of the darkness I must endure! _She thought again.

Kyouhei's lips brushed her throat, and then opened against her neck. It was wet and so hot she was sure she would be burnt. His tongue moved ever so slightly and Sunako felt it everywhere.

Then he began to suck. Again there was a spark of pain, and it felt like fireworks. It went on and on, winding her up tighter and tighter. Sunako was certain, in a vague kind of way, that if it went on much longer she would explode.

A high pitched noise escaped her, making her start. She'd been so distracted she hadn't noticed they'd moved. His knee was now on the bed beside her hips, pinning her dress to the bed. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the the other was tangled in her hair. Her own hand was gripping the collar of his shirt like a lifeline, her head tipped back like a puppet with no strings.

Sunako gasped and Kyouhei lifted his head. She caught a glimpse of his face before she could look away. He looked serious, and he was panting. Sunako swallowed and let go of his collar to pinch her nose again. They stayed that was for a long moment, before Kyouhei whispered again

"Not done yet."

Sunako nodded, deferring to his wisdom in matters of love bites. She was too close to melting to think straight anyway.

He tilted her head back, bending her over his arm, and as his teeth grazed her throat Sunako was struck by the scene's similarity to that of vampire and victim. She gasped. No wonder she had been feeling those strange things! She just wanted to have an inhumanly beautiful creature suck her blood! _Of course!_

Once again Kyouhei opened his mouth against her throat, and this time Sunako sighed and relaxed. It wasn't her fault after all. Any creature of the dark would have felt the same were they as close to being bitten by a vampire as she was now. She was not betraying the dark by enjoying this!

This time Kyouhei sucked and bit both, and Sunako let herself become liquid in his arms. Before she knew it she was on her back with Kyouhei above her, still ministering to her throat. Another sound escaped her, this one closer to a moan, and Sunako blushed. But what could she do?

When Kyouhei lifted his head and Sunako smiled up at him he thought he would faint. What was going through that head of hers? She'd been out of chibi form since their pact to make them look as suspicious as possible, and he'd felt his hormone stirring when he bit her the first time. But when she started making little noises he suspected she didn't hear they had gone straight to his groin. Her scent and her soft skin had become very noticeable, as had the slice of bra that had been uncovered in their clothes-ripping ardour. When she had grabbed his shirt he hadn't been able to stop himself getting closer to her, the tantalising swell of her hips and the expanse of pale skin he was licking driving him a bit crazy. And when he had lifted his head to see her face flushed and her exposed cleavage heaving, he hadn't been able to resist trying one more time. His surprise when she acquiesced was nothing to what he felt when she relaxed in his arms with a sigh. Her head had tipped back, offering up her slim shoulders, delicate neck, and perfect breasts to his gaze and his lips.

_Has she been possessed again? _Kyouhei thought. He knew the whole lovebites thing was pushing it for her, but could she really have snapped?

"Your turn?" she asked huskily. Kyouhei nodded dumbly—the only response he was capable of―and rolled off her. She stood, and Kyouhei finally got a good look at what they'd done; her dress was unbuttoned indecently low, and one strap had been snapped, revealing plenty of purple lace bra. Her hair was a delicious mess, and her face was flushed. Florid marks were already beginning to rise across her throat, and on her shoulder was the perfect imprint of his teeth.

She look like sex itself.

_Get a hold of yourself, Takano. This is NAKAHARA. She's not sexy! She's not even a girl!_

He covered his eyes and lay back, feeling the bed sink as she knelt beside him. Chancing another look, he found himself looking straight down her top. That did nothing for his control, so he moved his eyes up to her face. She was examining his throat with an expression of mixed hunger and trepidation. Kyouhei prayed she wasn't going to actually rip his throat out, but changed his mind when she bit her lip.

His eyes caught on the spot where her pearly whites were sinking into the soft pink flesh there, and he felt his cock twitch.

_Damnit, Nakahara! _ He thought. _Don't make this confusing…_

He opened his eyes when he felt her cool hand on his face. She braced her forearm beside his head and leaned over, going for the side of his neck furthest from her, and causing her hair to trail teasingly across his bare stomach and chest.

But sensations such as these lost all meaning when she bit him. Her fingers became claws pressing into his face, and her teeth were quite painful. But her mouth was hot and wet, and her tongue brushed against him as she bit, and Kyouhei groaned.

She began soothing the wound with her tongue as he had done. Kyouhei felt this in places far from where she was actually licking, and desperately tried not to think of what her tongue looked like sliding over his flesh. He sank his teeth into his lip to keep himself quiet.

Sunako lifted her head and glanced at him. He couldn't seem to stop a glare in her direction, though the reason was unfathomable.

"It's going purple!" She said happily.

"Yeah yeah." Kyouhei grumbled, pulling her head back down to his neck. "Keep going."

Sunako shuffled so she could reach higher on his neck, and this caused her breasts to press firmly against him. He felt his hand-inches from her derriere, which was fetching lifted in the air-twitch towards her skirts. He forced it down, and compromised by sliding his hand into her hair.

This gave him good leverage to make sure she stayed _exactly where she was_ once she began sucking at the sensitive skin of his throat. Her tongue moved rhythmically across his skin as she sucked, and he could hear the faintest sound as her throat worked. He shuddered and this made her suck harder. He was sweating with the effort not to move or to moan. She released him with a smack and sat back to survey her handiwork with a satisfied smile, dragging her finger along her teeth marks. She smiled wider, and to Kyouhei's astonishment tilted his head the other way and dipped back down.

Her teeth sank into him again and this time Kyouhei had no control left. He held her against him as he moaned, not allowing her to stop, and his hand found it's way under her skirts to rest above her knee. She kept at it as long as he gave her no choice, but soon his grip weakened as he became lost in the sensation, and she lifted her head.

"That was fun!" she said. "Just like a vampire!"

Kyouhei blinked at her. _Vampire..? She's been roleplaying in her head this whole time? _It occurred to Kyouhei that she hadn't had a nosebleed in a while. _I wonder if that's why?_

Raising his hands Kyouhei gripped her waist. His cock was screaming at him loudly to take advantage of her fantasy, and for once his brain wasn't in direct opposition.

_Is this just her way of justifying her feelings? So that she doesn't feeling like she's betraying the dark or whatever?_

Swallowing hard, Kyouhei let go of Sunako and sat up. "So you enjoyed it when I bit you?"

She frowned, but her face quickly cleared. "Yes, Vampire-san."

He blinked. Carefully not looking at her, he said. "Do you want me to do it again?"

The dark girl was silent for several seconds. Kyouhei chanced a look in her direction.

"Ye-es." She said, carefully.

All the breath went out of him. Kyouhei turned and looked at her, half sitting, half lying on the bed, all rumpled. She was beautiful.

With a groan Kyouhei threw caution to the winds. He was never one to worry about others feelings anyway, he thought.

Half falling to his knees on the bed Kyouhei gathered her limp form up and licked her firmly from the neck down to her cleavage.

Sunako gasped. _Vampire-san must like to play with his food, _she thought quickly, as the gorgeous man's tongue traced the edge of her bra. _Even Jason prefers pretty girls as his victims. _

She sighed as he grasped a handful of her hair, perhaps a touch roughly. His tongue ran over the throat again, and Sunako remembered reading somewhere that some vampires—usually the beautiful ones, too!—had something in their saliva that made their victim's feel good, and their blood flow more freely. Her heart was certainly beating very fast. She sighed again. The chemicals in his saliva were taking over.

She was vaguey aware of his hand on her butt, shifting her so his could settle between her thighs. Better leverage, she thought, until he shifted against her and she stopped thinking altogether. A spike of pleasure ran from that place she never let herself think about up her spine and into her brain to shut off rational thought. She must have made a sound, because he did it again. Her arms came up to grip his shoulders, her head thrown back, and then he kissed her.

It was passionate and hard, his mouth slanting over hers so his tongue could get inside. It brushed against hers and she felt herself begin to melt, lying back against the sheets. He followed her down, crushing her with his weight, doing little things with his hips that made her crazy.

She sighed and kissed him back. Her rational brain had grabbed onto the vampire excuse and then thoroughly shut down as years of repressed hormones and emotions found their outlet. Kyouhei's hand found its way to her breast and she tensed her thighs around his waist in response to the flood of sensation he was arousing. His fingers tunnelled under the fabric of her bra to her nipple, where they tweaked and stroked until she had to tear her mouth from his to let the sounds escape. He ground his hips against her and Sunako grabbed his hips to urge him against her harder, setting a rhythm that made them both crazy.

Kyouhei was only half aware of what was going on but that half of him was shocked at this sudden outpouring of passion in Sunako. _Has Nakahara always been this sexy? We knew she could be pretty, but who'd have thought she was so good in bed?_

Kyouhei wasn't inexpirienced in matters of the bedroom, but his fangirls had always made him so uncomfortable he'd often bail halfway through, feeling dirty for using them. Never had he so enjoyed a woman, and he was barely at second base!

Sunako's fingers were digging into his hips through his jeans and her legs were wrapped around his own. She had begun setting the pace and moans and pants had begun to spill from her faster and louder. With a grunt Kyouhei roughly pulled the fabric of her dress down over one breast, baring her to his eyes. It was not the first time he had seen Sunako's body, but now her flesh was shining with sweat and her nipple was pucked and erect from his efforts. Lowering his head he licked her firmly, feeling the hard peak against the length of his tongue. Fastening his mouth over it Kyouhei began to suck, grinding his straining cock harder against her. Sunako's noises grew more desperate and it was all Kyouhei could do to keep his hands where they were as he gently bit down.

Sunako let go of his hips and tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him against her as she arched up off the bed. This caused her to press even harder against his groin, and with a curse Kyouhei dragged his mouth away and lifted off her. Sunako caught him with a cry but Kyouhei was beyond explanations, beyond gentleness, beyond stopping. Tossing her skirts up around her waist Kyouhei ran his hands up her long legs, briefly admiring them, before reaching her panties. As soft as a whisper he stroked her through the damp lace. With a strangled cry Sunako's hips came off the bed, her head thrashing against the sheets. He did it again, and again, loving her expression and her sounds. More firmly he explored her through her underwear, carefully avoiding her sweet spot, until her hand caught his wrist and directed him to it. With a masculine chuckle Kyouhei thought of all the times she'd served him carrots and stipped off the thin lacy barrier separating him from heaven. Deftly—though he was half making it up as he went along—Kyouhei pleasured her, stroking and teasing as she writhed under his hands. When she was on the verge of screaming for lust and frustration he slid a long finger inside her. Sunako caught her breath and for a moment there was a choked silence. He began to move, slowly, and Sunako let out a long groan that made his cock press painfully against his fly. She tilted her hips so he could slide deeper, and he slipped another finger inside her. She was tight—he could feel the bands of muscle beneath her silken flesh gripping him rhythmically and imagined how she would feel clamping down on his cock. Panting with the effort of staying still Kyouhei increased his pace, watching her face contort in bliss. He was reaching his limit, but he'd be damned if he stopped before he tasted her. Leaning forward he flicked his tongue over her clit and she squealed, bucking against him. Again and again he stroked his tongue over her as her cries approached a peak.

Pulling his fingers from her he stood hastily, looking down into her face as his wrestled with his belt buckle. She was spread across the bed gloriously, her long legs exposed and one breast outside her dress. There was colour high in her cheeks and she was panting like she'd run a marathon. Her hair was a glorious mess, and her dress had acquired a few more tears. She opened her eyes and glared at him in her usual terrifying manner, her dark aura becoming visible for a second.

Kyouhei slowed, feeling something bubble up in his chest at the sight. This was Nakahara, alright. He was having sex with Nakahara. She was beautiful, and sexy, and… _wanted him._ Swallowing a lump in his throat Kyouhei leaned down to kiss her.

But she had other ideas. Grasping his hair she bit his lip ferociously and reached for his belt herself. Between the two of them Kyouhei was free of his pants in moments, and Sunako glanced down with fear and lust glazing her eyes.

Pushing her down on the bed Kyouhei kissed her, rubbing the head against her. She hissed and sighed, growing worked up again. Squeezing his eyes shut Kyouhei battled for control as he slid against her hot, slippery folds. Positioning himself at her entrance Kyouhei stopped, letting the gyrations of Sunako's hips push the head of him inside her and slide back out. Sunako moaned and continued torturing him, sliding him inside her a little deeper. Soon she was gasping and writhing on the bed, and Kyouhei ran out of patience.

"Ready?" He asked, being considerate in his own gruff way.

She nodded vigorously and Kyouhei leaning in to give her a long, sweet kiss.

Then he slammed home.

Still kissing her, Kyouhei held Sunako as she tensed and whimpered, the pain of his intrusion washing over her. Praying she wouldn't cry he stroked her hair and mumbled to her. Slowly she began to relax, the pain clearing from her gaze. As his guilt and fear subsided Kyouhei began to notice how she felt wrapped around him. She was tight, so tight, squeezing him in the most delicious way. She was burning hot, and the slippery wetness that evidenced her desire for him made him want to begin sliding in and out _now, _goddamnit!

Slowly Kyouhei began to move, and Sunako responded instantly. Whatever pain she had felt seemed to be gone now as she urged him faster, matching his thrusts with her own. Soon they were moving together a fast clip, sweat dripping from Kyouhei's brow onto Sunako's screwed up face. Sunako's moans and Kyouhei's grunts were muffled in each others shoulders as pleasure racked the teenagers as they had never known it to before. Out of control now Kyouhei thrust even faster, harder, making Sunako's chest jump in time with their dance. Their tongues warred and they licked and bit at each other as their neared their end. Knowing she had to finish first Kyouhei rolled them so she was on top, bared her other breast, and placed his thumb against her clit. Gasping as Kyouhei penetrated her even deeper with this position, Sunako began to move, unsure at first, then faster as her movements made Kouhei stimulate her clitoris and his fingers worked on her nipples. Leaning her weight on her palms by his head Sunako worked him in and out of her faster and faster, unable to fight the storm of sensation spilling through her. She was close, very close, and she knew when she got there it would be glorious. The beautiful man beneath her groaned and the noise wound her up tighter. He began to thrust up into her off the bed, panting straining, His fingers had become a vice for her nipple and his thumb worked her steadily as she approached her peak. Her cried became higher and higher until, with a final thrust, Sunako came, shuddering around Kyouhei as sensation overwhelmed her. Every muscle in her body tensed and her vision went white.

With a grunt Kyouhei pulled out of the dark girl atop him and spilled himself across her thigh, his face twisting as pleasure wracked him, stronger than anything he'd experienced before. With a groan Kyouhei collapsed back against the sheets in wonder.

_What the hell...?_

"Are you alright?" He asked Sunako, who was still slumped against him. She didn't answer.

"Oi, Nakahara!" He shook her but she didn't respond.

She had fainted.

Kyouhei gaped at her for a moment, and then began to laugh hysterically. Holding her close, Kyouhei laughed until he cried.

_I wonder if she'll even remember when she wakes up?_


End file.
